


Wardrobe

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [18]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Best Friends, Disney femslash, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Tiana finds herself rapidly falling in love with her best friend, and it all starts with borrowing a dress.





	Wardrobe

Tiana started with only borrowing Charlotte's dress, and that was fine. It made sense! Best friends borrowed each other's clothes all the time. It was normal. But maybe sitting in her dark bedroom, clinging to her friend's jacket was not normal.

The two had just gotten back from dinner, and at one point on their stroll home, Tiana had shivered slightly--she had forgotten her own jacket at home, somehow. This of course led Charlotte to shove her own jacket onto her friend's shoulders.

Tiana wasn't sure at what point she and started to like her friend, but it had grown from a small crush to an infatuation that was taking over her mind, and she couldn't keep it in any longer.

Under the stars, Tiana whispered a plea to the universe--one that would make her seem like a decent romantic competitor among the many princes Charlotte daydreamed about since they were little. She didn't expect an answer at all and was only looking to ease her pain of hiding her heart, but a sparkle of blue caught her attention. A glorious old woman appeared in front of her, offering her help.

Tiana had read about fairy godmothers before, but she never expected to have her own. 

Remembering her father's words about had work, she declined most of the help but still gooks words of encouragement and advice. The magnificent woman told her to go to her love and confess, for holding it in wasn't worth it.

Tiana woke up early the next day and drive over to her friend's house and gave her flowers, inviting her over in the evening.

When she returned home, she had hurriedly baked up a dinner and desert, and after dinner she spilled her heart on the table, her feelings thudding loud in her ear.

Finally, she looked up, the feeling of her friend's hand on her own. "Have ya ever wondered why I waited so long to marry?"

Confused, Tiana set up in her seat. 

"Or why I gave you my jacket, and why we have dinner together every other night? Why I'm going to pay for your restaurant? I have liked you for a while now, Tiana. I'm surprised it took you so long to notice, let alone feel the same."

Laughing softly, Tiana stood up and pulled the other into an embrace. The comment about her restaurant had flown over her shoulder. When it suddenly hit her she pulled away slightly. "Did you say you're going to pay for my restaurant?"

Once Charlotte nodded, Tiana pulled her back in and cried in happiness, the two laughing the night away.


End file.
